


Spiteful wings

by Deary99



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deary99/pseuds/Deary99
Summary: Maleficent is a spiteful woman who once soared through the moors with her own glorious wings. So it made sense that when she had a daughter, Mal was born with two beautiful dark wings curled into her back. But as we all know, Maleficent is an evil fairy





	Spiteful wings

Maleficent was a spiteful woman, this was known to all of Auradon and the Isle. Years before she was banished, before she cursed Sleeping Beauty; Maleficent had her own set of glorious wings but they were stolen by the man she was sure she loved. The experience strengthened her, her anger and feeling of betrayal brought out her vast capacity for evil.

So, when the time came that she had a daughter, born a Fae just like her mother, and just like her mother she was born with two beautiful dark wings curled into her back. Maleficent was determined to raise a daughter just like herself, evil beyond measure. So, she did not immediately repeat history, she waited. Encouraged the toddler to stretch each wing individually, showed her how to fully extend them and strengthen them. At three she pushed the child off the top of the Bargain Castle.

Kids have to learn somehow.

Welcoming her back with one of the few hugs Mal will remember when she caught herself on unsteady wings and flapped furiously back up to the balcony.

Finally, when Mal was five she made her first lap of the isle. She flew on strong sure wings, tiny feet wriggling happily as she soared above the kingdom of filth that her mother ruled. On completion of her journey the young child raced frantically back to her mother, stumbling in her excitement as she landed back on the balcony. Her mother hugged her and smiled.

Mal flinched. She had only ever seen that smile directed at her mother’s victims, other isle dwellers that had done something (often nothing) to get on the bad side of the Mistress of Evil. Those people were not seen again. Maleficent took the child into her arms and down into the basement of the castle. So pleased at being held and fussed over Mal thought nothing of the smirk or her own instinctive reaction and babbled away about her flight.

The air was stale and stunk of decay. It had been a while since Maleficent had someone down here to torture and her minions never were too good at cleaning up. But still Mal followed her mother with a grin on her face, her mother was congratulating her, telling her how proud she was when she saw her baby’s dark wings beating as she flew round the Isle. Mal was at her happiest, she had won her mother’s approval, something that even at her early age she knew was a rare and amazing thing. Unconsciously her eyes sparkled a glowing green as she jumped up onto the rickety table in the centre of the room and smiled at her mother. She told her about all the new vantage points she had seen during her trip; how she could get to the barge at the dock before anyone else by flying over the crowds.

Maleficent listened, seemingly giving her daughter her full attention. But her hands were behind her back, gesturing to the henchmen hiding in the shadows of the doorway. They readied the restraints. With a swift THWAP Mal dropped unconscious on the table. Lowering her staff Maleficent began to cackle as her goons strapped the child facedown and ripped her shirt off.

Maleficent was a spiteful woman. Her wings were ripped from her back by someone she had loved and trusted. To become truly evil her daughter needed to be taught the same lesson. At least that was what she told herself. Slowly she brought the rusted blade to the child’s back, relishing in the roar of anger and jealously in her that said if she could never fly again, neither should this child.

So now Mal has two small, hard lumps on her back. They jut obscenely out of her shoulder blades. While small, they are ugly, where the scarred white skin is stretched thinly over bone. Jagged stretch marks travel down the hard lumps and surrounding area of skin marring the smooth skin of her back.

The reason for these horrid lumps was the reason for every horrid thing in Mal’s life, her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this YEARS ago, long before D3. Although I would be interested to explore how the Hades issue changes the dynamic of this story. Let me know if that sounds appealing to you too. Also hit me up on Tumblr @Dearydcom


End file.
